Sparklworks on Sunny Daze
by suzukipot
Summary: After Sunny Daze breaks Sparklework's hoof she is determined to care for the Earth Pony until she makes a full recovery. Sunny DazexSparkleworks


"Get out of the way!"

A white blur flew past the others, followed by Scooter Sprite, who was frantically chasing whoever had just raced ahead of them.

"Scooter Sprite what's going on," Scootaloo asked, quickly following Scooter Sprite.

"Sunny Daze took my skates and she can't-"

Her sentence was cut off by a loud crash and a few pained groans. They quickly made their way to see what had happened and when they did, it wasn't pretty. Sunny Daze had crashed into her long time friend Sparkleworks. Scooter Sprite took her skates back while Scootaloo helped the two get back on their feet.

"Are you two alright," Scootaloo asked.

"No...," Sparkleworks whimpered, holding up her back right hoof gingerly. "I-I think I broke my hoof."

"Oh man," Sunny Daze, said, a panicked tone in her voice "Sparkleworks, I-I'm so sorry!"

Sparkleworks said nothing as Scootaloo tried to comfort her and took her to the infirmary. Sunny Daze bit her lip and watched as the two limped away.

"Aw man! I blew it! Ugh! Why?!" Sunny Daze stomped her hoof on the ground angrily before running away to her house.

Sparkleworks sighed and ran her hoof over the white linen sheets of the hospital bed. She was still waiting for the X-ray results on her hoof, though she was more than certain that it was broken. This wasn't the first time Sparkleworks had hurt her, but it was the first time she had actually caused a bone to break.

Sparkleworks questioned why she even still talked to Sunny Daze. Even though the two had been friends ever since they were fillies and they were closer to each other than any two other ponies in all of Ponyville Sunny Daze did cause a lot of trouble. But should she really break off their friendship? She really liked Sunny Daze, she would even go as far as to say that she loved her.

Love...she repeated the word in her mind, as if it were some foreign word she had never heard before. It seemed oddly appropriate. She had always felt something...more with Sunny Daze, like the relationship they shared was more than platonic. A warm feeling came over her and she slowly smiled, glad that she had finally discovered what exactly this feeling that she could never pinpoint before was.

Sparkleworks was pulled out of her thoughts and feelings as the door to her room opened. She watched, expecting it to be the nurse. Instead, it was Sunny Daze.

"Sunny Daze!"

"Sparkleworks! Look...we gotta talk!"

"I...agree! We do. Sunny Daze...look..."

Sunny Daze cut her off. "Can I got first, Sparks, please?"

Sparkleworks nodded. Sunny Daze took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to crash into ya! And I especially didn't mean to break your hoof!"

"Well..." Sparkleworks began "I actually don't know if it's broken yet...I'm still waiting for the X-ray."

Sunny Daze grabbed Sparkleworks front hoof and gripped it tightly. "Well if it is...I'm gonna visit you every day and help you until it feels better!"

Sparkleworks looked down at their entwining hooves. Sunny Daze quickly let go and coughed nervously.

"That...sounds good to me Sunny Daze." Sparkleworks looked up at Sunny Daze and gave her a warm smile, which reassured Sunny Daze.

Suddenly, the door opened yet again, this time the nurse walked in carrying an X-ray.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

Sparkleworks frowned as the nurse explained that her hoof was indeed broken and that it would be for a few weeks and that she would be confined to the bed until it was better.

"What? B-But...I have a big party to plan! I can't do it from bed!"

"Sparks don't worry! I'll help ya with whatever ya need help with! Just leave it to me!"

Sparkleworks opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally agreed and gave a single nod. The nurse walked out.

Sparkleworks looked at Sunny Daze. "Sunny Daze...there's something that I...have to tell you."

Sunny Daze looked at Sparkleworks, not sure what to expect. "What is it Sparks?" Though she sounded somewhat neutral, Sparkleworks could still detect a hint of fear in the almost always brave pony's voice.

"Well...I have to tell you something...something about how I feel..."

"Feelings? Ugh...," Sunny Daze stuck her tongue out and gave a weak chuckle but Sparkleworks did not laugh, as what she was about to say was completely serious.

"Sunny Daze...I think...I think I'm...in love with you."

Sunny Daze's face went blank. She blinked. She was obviously still processing this substantial amount of information. "Wh-What? You...have a crush on me?"

"I-It's not just a crush though! It's love! Pure...love! And I've felt this way for a while but I never knew how to express it!"

Sunny Daze stumbled back a bit, dazed, and fell back on the floor. It was like she had just been sucker punched in the face. She shook her head.

"Sunny Daze," Sparkleworks said, a now worried tone in her voice "Are you alright?"

"Why...why are you telling me this now? Why now? Why did you realize you love me now, after I broke your hoof?"

"I think I realized because...because I saw how hurt you were about it. I've never seen you so...sympathetic."

Sunny Daze stood. "Look...Sparks...just give me some time to...think about this."

"W-Wait! Sunny Daze...don't go!"

Sunny Daze slowly walked towards the door and walked out, gently shutting it behind her.


End file.
